The Daughter Who Found HIm
by TheTwilightSlayerProject
Summary: When a surprise guest shows up on the Salvatore door step she claims to be the long lost daughter of Stefan Salvatore. Will they kill her or let her in? Can she finally get the family she's longed hoped for? Or will the past collide with her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**The Daughter Who Found Him**

**Chapter 1: Ding Dong, You're a Father**

the bus ride was long but at least she had Justin with her. They had run together since 1882. The year before she was turned. It was nice having him by her side through everything. And even after everything he still refused to leave her. Maybe it was because he was technically a couple of years older, or that he still remembers the fear she had in her eyes the day his family was killed. No matter the why, it was still nice having him around. And with this she would need him the most. Because today she was meeting her father for the first time in over a hundred and seventy years.

She remembers the day her mother died. It was 187. She remembers her mother dying in her arms as she strained her last words.

_Clara layed in her daughters arm with a a staggered breath._

_"Felicity, you need to know some things. First thing is that i love you more than you will ever know. Second, the world we live in, is not what we think. The monsters in our nightmares are as real as you and me. Third, when I'm finished you need to run and never look back. And last, when you can't run anymore go to my hometown, Mystic Falls, and find your father. His name is Stefan Salvatore. He will keep you safe. Like I didn't." _

The memory still haunted her. For years she ran and hide herself from the world. Only coming out when she needed food. She had her system down only going out a night. After awhile the some of she nicer shop keeps would leave stuff in bags by the door. The others would have someone guarding the shops making sure she wouldn't steal anything.

It was 1882 as she was making her rounds for food when she first met Justin.

_Felicity was walking around the small town grabbing all her bags that had been left out. It was midnight and no one was around so the walked a little slower home than normal. She was grabbing her last bag when a man walked out of the shop. At first she was startled. No one but a few shop keeps had ever met her. _

_She looked up to see him staring at her. The first thing she noticed were his were green with tiny specks of blue here and there. Then he smiled slightly and she noticed the dimples on his face._

_"So you're the mystery person my Uncle was telling me about. I was expecting someone a bit older. You can;t me more than fifteen." His voice made her jump. " I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, I guess curiosity got the best of me." He said gently._

_She said nothing, just looked at him. Finally she mustered up some courage to speak._

_"You're Mr. Knollings nephew. He didn't say your were coming." She spoke softly._

_"I didn't know I was coming either. My father sent me here to learn a trade. Which is probably a code for we have important people coming and can't have you embarrassing the family. That made her laugh._

_They talked for a little longer. She felt so comfortable with him that she forgot where she was. She saw the sun beginning to rise and she froze._

_"I have to go." She said quickly. She grabbed her stuff and ran._

_"Will I see you again?" He shouted after her._

_She didn't answer, just kept running. _

_They did see each other again the next night. And every night after that for months. He convinced her to come out of hiding and stay with him. She met the rest of his family and became a part it as well. _

_They were very close friends. His aunt made her more clothes so she'd have something other than her old dress. His Cousins liked to play with her. She learned a lot from his aunt about cooking and other things. She finally felt like she had a family._

She smiles at that memory. But the smile soon fades when she remembers the next one.

_Felicity had lived with the Knolling's for a year and she was happy. _

_It was her fifteenth birthday. She and the family were celebrating over a nice meal. Mr. and Mrs. Knolling had given her a new dress and the kids had given her a new book. It was the first birthday since she lost her mother that she was truly happy._

_Her and Justin were coming back for a walk when they heard the screaming. They ran into the cottage, and the next scream she heard was her own._

_The first thing she saw was blood. Then she saw Mr. Knolling lying on the floor, Mrs. Knolling was still sitting at the table but you could still see the blood coming from her neck. The kids were on the floor like their father. _

_She looked more closely at Mrs. Knolling. There were bite marks on her neck. They were also on the others. _

_She turned to Justin but the next thing she was was a different figure then everything went black._

She was brought back or a few minutes when the bus stopped at their destination. she waited outside while Justin rented a car. The ride to their final stop was another hour. As she looked out her window the quietness of the ride brought her back to her thoughts.

_She woke with a pain coming from her head. The first thing she thought of was Justin. She looked around and finally found him sitting next to her unconscious.  
_

_"Justin, wake up." she pushed and poked at him._

_"HE won't be waking up for awhile dear." A voice from behind her said._

_She turned around quickly. _

_"Who are you?" Felicity asked _

_"The person who just saved yours and your suitor." She other woman said._

_"He's just a friend. Are you the one who killed his family?" Felicity asked nervously._

_"No. I'm also not the one that knocked you out or almost drained him." The woman said back._

_"Drained?" Felicity asked confused._

_"The person who killed those people and knocked you out was a vampire." The woman answered. _

_ "How did you stop them? And Why isn't Justin waking up?" Felicity asked._

_"I stopped them because I'm also a vampire. And he's not waking up because the other vampire had drank too much. I couldn't let him die. So I saved him." She answered._

_"What did you do?" Felicity asked._

_"I gave him my blood. Then snapped his neck." The woman answered._

_"You What?!" Felicity shrieked._

_"I saved him. When you die with vampire blood in your system you come back a vampire." The woman explained. "He should come to in a few minutes." She added._

_Just as she said it they heard a groan. They both turned to Justin to see him open his eyes. _

_"Justin-" Felicity started to move towards him. She was stopped by the other woman grabbing her arm._

_"Don't. The first twenty four hours are the biggest. He has to feed and kill in order to turn. If he doesn't he'll die. I'm pretty sure he does not want you to be his first kill." she told her._

_The woman then went to Justin._

_"Hey kid, My name is Sage. I'm the one who saved you and your friend. I need you to tell me how bad your throat is burning." She said to him._

_At first he looked confused then his gaze turned to Felicity and he changed. His eyes started to turn blood shot and the veins around them grew darker. Then started to writhe with pain. _

_"What's wrong with him?" Felicity asked turning to Sage._

_"He's trying not to lunge at you." She explained. "Alright, I need you to go into the other room and tell the girl in there we're ready. Stay in that room until I come get you. Do you understand?" Sage said sternly._

_Felicity looked at Justin for a second. She saw the pleading look in his eyes. She looked back at Sage and nodded._

_When she left the room she saw the girl. She told her what Sage had said and the girl went into the room Justin was in. It then dawned on Felicity what was happening. The girl was going to be a sacrifice. _

_It was about an hour before Sage came to get her. She stood up a little scared. _

_"He's fine. Are you?" The question sounded like a joke to Felicity's ears._

_"Does it hurt? Being turned?" Felicity asked nervously._

_"For a second. Then you wake up and it hurts a little more. Why?" Sage wondered._

_"When my mother died she told me about all this. Over the years I've met people who knew also. I know that he won't age. And he's my family." She took in a ragged breath. "Sitting here waiting I've come to a decision. I want you to turn me. Because I have lost so much, I refuse to lose him. And he just lost the only family that wanted him, I'm not gong to let him watch me grow old and then be alone once again. So turn me or I will find some one who will." Felicity finished with a hard stare. _

_"Well, I see you've made up your mind and I for one am certainly not going to try and change it. OK, I will. But you have to know that life is going to change for you." Sage told her seriously. _

_"A lot has changed in my life. If wanting to keep Justin in my life and wanting to stay in his is selfish then so be it." Felicity answered._

_The last thing that was heard was Sage's answer, "OK." Then she sunk into Felicity's neck._

That memory was the hardest one.

It made her remember her one act of selfishness. The day she chose not the let him go.

The years went on and they stood together through it all. The good times, the bad times, The 70's. And over those long years together they became a whole lot more to each other. And even now, he was standing by her as she conquered her fear.

She felt him grab her hand and her she relaxed.

"You don't have to do this. We can find some place else to hide." He reminded her.

"It was what my mother wanted. And it's fair. He deserves to know. I mean, how many centuries can a girl go without meeting her father? Plus that witch in Montana said that he's my only hope. I just can't believe my mother was right. That not only am I at my last end, I'm counting on the one person who's just a stranger to me as I am to him." She rambled on.

"I know this is scary. But you've always wanted to listen to your mother's last wish. And I know you're afraid that he won't except you. but you will never know until you ring the door bell." Justin said gently.

Felicity nodded. She turned to him and smiled, took a long deep breath and looked back at the door. before she could stop herself she rang the door bell.

the time to turn back was gone when the door opened and a girl, no older then them, stood in front of them.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"I'm looking for Stefan Salvatore." Felicity said.

"Can I asked who's looking for him." The girl asked nicely.

"His daughter." Felicity said nervously.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter i hope you like it. please read and review and check out my twilight and glee stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry for the extremely long wait guys. I don't have a laptop at home so I had to wait till I came back to my aunts house plus I've been trying to figure out the next chapters in all my stories. Well here it is chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mind Blowing Guest.**

The girl at the door was tall slender and blonde. Her facial expression went from bubbly barbie to stuttering idiot as soon as the words came out of Felicity's mouth.

He opened and closed her mouth several times before the silence was broken.

"Caroline, who's at the door?" A voice said from behind.

Felicity knew that voice. She had heard that voice many times in her younger years.

"Katherine!?" Felicity said in shock as she ran into the house to embrace her.

To the girl it was awkward. She had no idea who this person, and was confused as to why she was hugging her even if she thought she was Katherine.

"I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena Salvatore, her doppelganger." The girl said slowly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Felicity Salvatore, Stefan's daughter." Felicity said brightly.

the confusion on Elena's face went from straight shock with Felicity's introduction.

"Stefan has a daughter?" Elena stuttered out.

"That's what was running through my head when she said it to me." The girl Elena called Caroline said.

"He doesn't know. My mom left town without telling him. The only person, besides my mom, was-"

"Felicity Jay Salvatore! What the hell are you doing here?" A voice from at the top of the stairs bellowed.

"Aunt Kathrine?" Felicity asked a little intimidated.

"Stop with the stupid questions and answer mine. What the hell are you doing here?" Kathrine sternly asked again as she descended down the stairs.

"You know why we're here." Felicity answered with a stern look.

"They're after you." It wasn't a question. Katherine knew the worst had happened.

"They caught up with us in Madrid. We had to get a witch to block our trace to get here." Justin answered this time, finally saying something since Caroline had opened the door.

"Elena, go get Stefan. Caroline, get Tyler, Nadia, Mat, Bonnie, Jeremy, Anna, Damon and Alaric." Kathrine ordered. "Might as well let everyone find out together." Elena and Caroline sped out of the house to get the others.

"My mom told me when she died that if it got this bad to come here and find Stefan. I never expected you or anyone else, especially your look-a-like." Felicity said a slightly bitter.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. None of this is my fault and you no that." Katherine bit back.

"Well maybe if you and my mother hadn't been keeping me from all of this since birth It wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't have to be running for my life to a father who has no idea I exist!" Felicity yelled back.

"We were protecting you! Your mother did not want you to grow up in this life. And you would have if Stefan knew about you." Katherine stated firmly.

"If Stefan knew about who?"

The girls turned their heads to see Stefan Salvatore standing in the den with them.

"Stefan I can explain all-" Kathrine started but she was cut of.

"Me." Felicity stated.

Kathrine turned to glare at her but felicity kept her gaze on Stefan.

"And who are you?" Stefan asked her curiously.

"My name is Felicity. Clara Murphy was my my mother. I'm your daughter." Felicity said firmly.

Stefan's eyes widened as he switched looked between Felicity and Kathrine.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

It was quit in the house.

The others had arrived shortly after Felicity's confession. All updated on what was going on.

Alaric was the first one to run in. Going straight to Kathrine. At first, on one understood their relationship. After being turned and the link between him and Elena gone Alaric given up on finding someone. I mean he really wasn't lucky in that department. His first wife Isobel left him to be a vampire then killed herself when it became too much. He thought he had hope when he met Jenna but that ended when Klaus took over his body and ruined the trust between them. It really stung when Klaus used her to break his curse causing Jenna's death.

After focusing all his energy to taking care of Elena and Jeremy for awhile he finally let himself fall for Meredith Fell. They got to a rocky start when Meredith framed him for murdering her father and boyfriend. Things got better when she covered it up for him. But it got bad again when he became a vampire.

Being linked the Elena mad things worse when she died. Alaric was at his last breath when Bonnie successfully broke the link that Esther created.

It took him a while to deal with being a vampire after years of hating them. It helped having Damon and the others to help him with the process. But they all had someone to love them and for them to love. Alaric was alone. Until the unexpected person came into his life.

When Kathrine returned everyone had it in their minds she was up to something. The truth was she was tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding and most importantly tired of being alone.

Their relationship started out as just sex. One of them would come over not wanting to be alone. Drinking would be involved and one thing would lead to another. They had rules. they were never seen together in public unless it involved the others. they never spent the enter night together. Things would be done and one or the other would leave. It was easy.

Things changed when Elena caught them. She accused Kathrine of tricking Alaric into it and using him. When Alaric had enough he shut Elena up by saying he loved her. It was a thin line between who was the most surprised with his confession. Elena looked disgusted, Kathrine looked confused and Alaric looked scared.

His fears were gone when Kathrine said it back, which in turn mad e Elena want to gag. But the look they both gave each other reminded her of looks she and Stefan gave each other. She couldn't deny their happiness.

The others were confused at first but slowly started to understand. Even Damon supported them. They were together for a year when Alaric proposed. And got married three months later. (Not in a church of course).

Next to walk in were Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie ran straight to Elena and Damon stood in the corner not know who to comfort first, Stefan or the scared girl on the couch claiming to be his niece.

The relationship between Damon and Bonnie wasn't that surprising to anyone. They had been tip toeing around each other for years. the only surprise was they thought they had to hide it.

Funny enough it was Caroline who found them out. She had walked into Bonnie's house like always to complain about Tyler or something he did. When she walked into the living room she was traumatized for life cause there was Damon making out with Bonnie.

After getting over the shock she laughed. The laughing irritated Damon which caused Bonnie to laugh as well. No one was shocked about it at all, much to Bonnie and Damon's surprise.

Tyler walked in with Caroline, Jeremy, Anna, Matt and Nadia.

Caroline and Tyler grew closer once the sire bond with Klaus was broken. Turns out Caroline was right about Haley. She confessed that she wanted him and that in her mind he belonged with his own kind on a vampire.

Jeremy kept Anna close after her near death experience when John got a hold of the Gilbert device. Jeremy still wanted to be turned. He didn't want Anna to have to watch him grow hold. At first Elena was dead against it but she knew he'd try to do it anyway so she came up with a compromise. If Jeremy promised to go to school and graduate then after graduation he could be turned. And he did. He had wanted Anna to do it, but Elena insisted she's feel better if Stefan did it.

After getting over the fact that she used his body to store her traveler boyfriend Matt started to actually like Nadia and she him. Their feelings grew oer the years and finally they became mates as Nadia likes to call it.

* * *

The family gathered around the den to await Stefan's reaction.

Stefan paced the floor. Every few times he would stop, look at Felicity, open his mouth to say something, then shake his head and start pacing again.

"Dude, this is like mind blowing i thought it was crazy finding out Kathrine had a kid, Stefan having one is just crazy." Matt stated causing a growl to come from Justin who was seated protectively next to Felicity.

"He didn't mean it as a bad thing sweetheart. Calm down a little." Felicity said as she grabbed his hand.

"What happened to Clara?" Stefan said finally speaking.

"She died. The Brotherhood of vampire hunters killed her." Felicity answered.

"Why did they kill her? Was she a vampire? Why didn't they kill you?" The questions were a little bit of an overload for Felicity.

"Slow down on the questions little brother. She's not wanted for murder." Damon said with a chuckle.

"My mother didn't want to get married. She never believed in arranged marriages. Its why she moved to Mystic Falls. But when her Uncle arranged her marriage to you she freaked. So she brought the one person she knew could help her Kathrine." Felicity turned to Kathrine to continue.

"She wanted an out. But she was already pregnant by the time I got there so there was only one way. To prove you were unfaithful. She felt bad for it but she knew her Uncle would never let her out of it knowing she was pregnant unless you were unfaithful. Damon was never part of the plan until he found out what we were up to so I had to keep him quit. Clara didn't know about the town council or the Gilbert device. She's the one who outed our affair to your father. After the town went after the vampires we met in the wood on the edge of town. Its when I told her that you and Damon had been shot but you had my blood in your system so we knew you's be alright. I sent Emily to help you. Clara and I found a town not too far.

I stayed until Felicity was born then I left only popping in a few times to check in. The last time Felicity and I saw each other she was already a vampire and Clara was already gone. She never meant to hurt you she just didn't want to marry you." Kathrine told him.

"I was eighteen when me and Justin were turned. The only reason I was turned was because Justin and I were all each have. The day my mom died she told me to run and to keep running. She said if there was ever a time that I couldn't run anymore then to find you. She said she knew you'd keep me safe like she failed to do." Felicity with tears forming. Justin threw an arm around her for comfort.

"Who's after you? What to they want with you?" Asked Stefan. Felicity swore she heard a little bit of worry in his voice.

" They call themselves the fellowship. They're close nit group of vampires who are made up of high class citizens. They think any vampires not in the same social standing should be terminated. They summoned us about twenty years ago. We turned them down. They don't like rejection to much. So they've deemed us unworthy of life. They've been after us ever since. We've been hoping from country to country trying to get rid of them. Coming her was our last hope of getting away from them." Justin explained.

"When's your birthday?" Stefan asked.

"Human or vampire?" Felicity asked back.

"Both." He answered.

"November 5, 1865. November 5, 1883." She answered.

"We have the same birthday. What's your middle name?" Stefan asked.

"Jay. My mom said you always said that you didn't care what my first name was as long as my middle name was Jay. after your best friend who died in the war." Felicity said with a smile.

"You are my daughter." Eight pairs of eyes turned snapped thier heads toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so some things I want to address before reviewers ask.**

**First. I know that Everything that happened in 1864 was set in September which means Felicity's birthday is really off. This story is mostly fiction which means that not everything will fall in with the show. I'm telling you now because I do not want an readers asking later.**

**Second: I made and error in the last chapter. When Felicity said Stefan didn't know about her she meant he didn't know her or her mother Clara had made it during the angry mob of vampire killers known as the towns people of Mystic Falls.**

**Third: The Alaric and Kathrine coupling. The story behind this was I was watching an interview of there was mention of Matt Davis wanting an Alaric/Elena coupling. Well I thought that would be really gross. Then I thought well Why don't I write in Alaric and Kathrine. Same face different girl. **

**I do not own TVD just the characters that are not in the show and the plot that is not in the show.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Girls Talk Boys Grunt.

It had been a few hours since Felicity had arrived, told everyone who she was, and made most of them believe.

After everyone's shock to Stefan's statement the tension in the house died down a lot. They still sat in the den looking awkwardly at the two new vampires in the house.

Everyone wanted to break the silence but didn't know how. There were a million different things running through their minds they couldn't even put it all into words.

Unsurprisingly it was Caroline who broke the silence.

"Why don't I find you two a room. We have plenty." Caroline offered.

"There's a lot of you. I mean I now you all probably have a room with your spouse but how are there enough rooms?" Justin asked with small smile.

"Me and Tyler don't live her. Neither do Alaric and Kathrine or Matt and Nadia. Plus there are like a million rooms here." She answered him bubbly.

"Don't mind him he likes to ask too many questions. He hasn't quite learned his gentleman manners for strangers." Felicity said with a laugh.

"Well come on. We'll find you a room, then you can go get your bags." Caroline said standing from her seat next to Tyler.

"Separately." Stefan, Damon, and Alaric all said at once.

This caused everyone else, including Felicity to laugh. Justin had started to but caught a glare from the three men and quickly stopped.

"They've been together since 1882. That's a long time to be with just one person. They've probably been sharing a room longer then couple in this room." Kathrine stated amused at how the three male vampires were acting. "Plus she's technically older than you Stefan." She added with a laugh.

"That doesn't count and you know it. Plus we're all married to the people we share a room with." Stefan shot back sending another glare Justin's way.

"So are we." Felicity said smiling.

"What!?" The three older men and Kathrine yelled.

"Like Kathrine said we've been together for a long time. We got married in 1943. On Christmas. The wedding was our Christmas present to each other." She smiled.

"Aww! I wish we would've known you before that. Stefan could have given you away. Well not me obviously but at least Stefan." Elena said sadly.

"It's fine. It was only the two of us Sage and a couple friends we had at the time." Felicity said.

Stefan, Damon, and Kathrine all gaped at her.

"Sage was there and you didn't even think to get in touch with me!?" Kathrine said her blood starting to boil.

"Simmer down Kat. Remember what happened last time." Alaric said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I had no idea where you were at the time." Felicity said calmly.

Kathrine looked at her for a while then sat back in the chair still slightly upset.

"Well I for one would love to get to know my nieces husband. What about you Stefan?" Damon turned to his brother with a slightly evil smirk. The brothers then turned to Justin with matching smirks.

"I want in on that conversation." Alaric jumped up. Which prompted the rest of the guys to want in too.

Justin and Felicity turned to each other with amused looks thinking something different. She silently laughed as he let himself be pushed into the study.

"Why aren't you freaking out? You just let him be thrown to the wolves." Caroline said.

"Actually I threw him to one wolf, and five vampires. Wait Tyler's a hybrid so five and a half vampires. And He has nothing to worry about. The only reason they brought that up was because Stefan didn't want to talk about his daughter's wedding that he missed. They're in there right now talking about us and whatever else guys talk about." She chuckled.

"How did you know that?" Bonnie asked.

"I was deaf in one ear when I was born and when you loose on sense the others are heightened. Well That also true when you become a vampire except everything is heightened. I have human hearing in one ear and extreme hearing in the other." She pointed to the right then the left. "As well as extreme sense of smell, and taste.

You and Damon were on my left side. I heard you pointing out to Damon how uncomfortable Stefan was. I also heard you ask Damon to think of something to distract him." Felicity explained.

"Why did Justin smile also. Does he have extreme hearing?" Elena asked curious.

"No, he bet me fifty bucks that if you all believed us this would happen but I only have to pay him $20.50 because he said Stefan would not Damon." Felicity answered.

* * *

_With the boys._

"We're not really going to interrogate him are we? Cause none of us had to go through the whole father of the bride talk." Tyler asked.

"No. I only said that to get Stefan out of there." Damon answered.

"If it helps at all, she kept pushing the date back. We were engaged for ten years before she finally gave up." Justin said mainly to Stefan.

"Gave up on what?" Stefan asked.

"Having to meet you anytime soon. She kept pushing it back hoping to have you in her life before we got married." Justin explained.

"I don't know why I bothered me so much. I mean up until a few hours ago I never even planned on kids." Stefan said.

"I understand. I kinda went through the same thing." Justin retorted.

"Your daughter got married without you there?" Matt asked with a curious look.

"My sister. in 1893. she wrote me a letter to tell me." Justin answered quietly.

_1893_

_Felicity walked into the small living space she shared with Justin a little extra bubbly then normal._

_"You have another letter." She said brightly handing it to him._

_"Amelia?" He asked amused._

_"Yea. She must really enjoy you staying in touch with her." She answered taking a seat in the chair across from him._

_He opened the letter and read the details of his little sister's everyday life. As he read Felicity noticed his smile growing bigger with each new information. As he finished his smile saddened._

_"Something the matter?" Felicity asked him._

_"She's getting married. To the son of the family that moved in next door. She wants me to come." He said with sadness in his voice._

_"Do you want to?" she asked._

_"Doesn't matter. We can't not with what we are." He stated dryly. _

_"We could go for a day. Just to see her get married." Felicity said encouragingly._

_"No." He said flatly._

_"Why not. If it were someone form my family I'd go." She said sweetly._

_"Yea but the difference is, you're not close to anyone left in your family. You wouldn't hesitate to go because you knew you'd be able to leave afterwards. My sister and I are extremely close. If I go there is no doubt in my mind the first glance I get of her I'm going to want to stay. So in order to save us both we can't go." He said sternly._

_Felicity just nodded knowing it was pointless to even continue arguing._

"Dude, that sucks. I couldn't imagine not being there for Elena." Jeremy said.

"I wanted to keep her out of this life. I wanted her to have a normal human life at die of old age and not because of some vampire with a vendetta." Justin said.

"It's still not the same. You had a choice to go or not. I didn't even know about her. I mean I knew Clara was pregnant, but i assumed they both died over a hundred years ago. I didn't get to choose at all." Stefan retorted, the hurt and bitterness coming from his voice was aware to everyone.

"Hey, she's here now little brother. We can get to know her and make up for all the time we missed." Damon said trying to relive some of the tension in the room.

Stefan looked from Justin to his brother, his face growing softer.

"You're right." He said to Damon. He turned back to Justin. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you." He said, reaching his hand out to Justin.

"It's understandable." Justin said taking the older vampires hand and shaking it.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. The guys played pool and darts while Stefan, Damon and Justin traded stories about the past. The girls sat around the den talking and asking Felicity more questions about her past.

Night finally came and with that came the departure of everyone but the six Salvatore's. The house became quiet, no much sound but the crackling of the fire.

Damon and Bonnie were seated on the floor, Bonnie with her head in Damon's lap and Damon leaned up against the a chair. Stefan and Elena were curled up together on the love-seat, and Felicity was in Justin's lap with her head on his shoulder.

There was quiet conversation among them until Justin noticed Felicity was falling asleep.

"I think it's time someone went to bed." Justin said rubbing her shoulders lightly.

"No, I'm not tired. I wanna talk more." Felicity said.

"I know but if we sit here any longer I'm not going to wanna move and then I'll have a sore back in the morning and you will have a sore neck." Justin said with a smile.

"No we won't. We're not human." Felicity answered lazily.

"Come on sweetheart. You have all the time in the world to catch up with everyone, but right now You need sleep. I'm surprised you lasted this long." Justin said sliding one arm under her knees and the other around her upper back. Felicity gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Goodnight everyone. It was great finally meeting all of you." She said, more to Stefan then anyone.

The others bid her goodnight as Justin walked up the stairs.

When he made it to their room he laid her on the bed and threw the blankets over her. He then got in next to her and pulled her in his arms.

"Justin." She hummed.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He asked.

"Do you think he likes me?" She asked tracing lazy patterns on his chest.

"Stefan?" She nodded. Truthfully, I think he already loves you. Can't say I blame him though. You're kinda hard not to love." He answered.

Satisfied with his answer, she smiled. She then closed her eyes and let herself finally fall asleep with Justin drifting off shortly after.

* * *

**Hey guys I know It's been a long time but there's chapter 3. I have a few questions for you guys for my next plot twist.**

**I have some ideas of my own but I wanna hear you ideas.**

**So please read and comment your ideas in a review.**

**Oh and tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since i updated still trying to get my own computer so I don't have to wait till I go to my aunt's to use hers. **

**Well her it is.**

**I do not own anything but Felicity, Justin and some plots.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: And The Will Gangs Merge.**

Felicity's POV

When Felicity opened her eyes It took her a while to remember where she was. she turned to the other side of the bed to see it empty. 'Justin must have be downstairs' she thought

The got up from the bed to walk to the bathroom. She past a full-length mirror and paused to look at her appearance.

When she was a little girl she had wanted be like all the high class girls her age. With pretty dresses, a nice house and a father. When she moved in with Justin's family she was just happy not to have to sleep on the ground anymore she didn't care what she had or did have. After they were turned mind changed with each passing decade. It went from dresses and headbands in the 60's, to bell bottoms and flowers in the 70's.

When the late 90's hit her personality went to a rocker level. She started wearing ripped jeans and rock band t-shirts. When the 2000's came she added things. she split her style between a rocker, country girl look. She wore dresses and shorts and got rid of half of her ripped jeans and t-shirts.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she no longer saw the little girl who wanted prettier dresses and a father, but a frozen 18 year old who had not only found her father but was in a serious need of a shopping trip.

Felicity was brought out of her own thoughts by a knock at the door. She turned her head to see Elena sticking her head in.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked hopeful. Felicity nodded the went to sit back on the bed, Elena following.

"The guys are talking guy stuff and I was bored with it. Normally I would call one of the girls but they all have jobs." She explained.

"Aunt Kathrine has a job?" Felicity asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she's the high school cheer coach and Assistant Principal at Mystic Falls High." Elena smiled.

"Perfect for her. Something girly and bossy." Felicity laughed.

"So yesterday was crazy. How are you feeling about everything?" Elena asked softly.

"Honestly?" Elena nodded. "Even thought I've know about him, it still feels kinda hard to wrap my head around it." Felicity answered.

"I know exactly how you feel." Felicity gave her a confused look.

"You also lost your mom and met your dad a hundred years after you were born?" Felicity asked raising her eyebrows.

Elena laughed. "No. A few months after meeting Stefan I found out I was adopted. I later found out that the man I thought was my Uncle was actually my father. I didn't take the news well. In fact I hated him. Not only did he not tell me, he was never going to." She explained.

"What an ass. Wait you're not going to be one of those step-moms that tell my dad every little thing. Cause I've seen those kind and lets just say it took a lot of restraint not to bit her head off. Literally." Felicity asked.

"Kinda hard to be that kind of step-mom, or any kind for that matter, when your step-daughter looks like she looks like she could be your husbands twin sister." Elena said laughing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when an idea popped into Felicity's head.

"I have an idea." She said jumping off the bed towards the door.

"What?" Elena said following her.

Felicity flashed down the stairs with Elena hot on her tail. She ran through the house searching for Justin, but as she got to the kitchen she bumped into someone coming out. She started to stagger backward but before she fell the person caught her. When she regained her balance she looked up to see Stefan standing in front of her with an amused look.

"Where's the fire kiddo?" He asked with a smile.

"Have you seen Justin?" She asked.

"Oh, so you sleep till noon and the first person you want to see is someone you've been with for a hundred years, and not your awesome dad who you just met yesterday?" He asked jokingly.

Felicity's face flushed. "I'm sorry, I was only looking for him to ask him a question." She explained.

"Relax, I'm joking. Slightly. I left him in the study, he was very intrigued with our book collection." Stefan said with a smile.

"Thanks daddy." She leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek then ran off towards the study running right past Elena.

Elena turned to Stefan and smiled. "That girl is a runner." She said with a laugh.

"She's amazing." He smiled. It was a short lived smile cause his face suddenly went to terror. "What if she finds out about my past? What if she hates me for it." He asked worried.

Elena sighed and wrapped her arms around his midsection. His arms went around her out of habit. "Honestly, she might hate you more for the bunnies." She laughed and he gave her serious look. "Stefan, you're not a ripper anymore that was the past. Plus she's on cloud nine having you in her life. The moment that girl walked in the door, her biggest fear was that you wouldn't accept her. But now that you have she's the happiest teenager in the world. Which if you didn't notice from Caroline, Bonnie and I it won't last long. So stop worrying about if she'll hate you for killing innocent humans. You should worry about her hating you when you don't let her go to a party." She laughed again.

"She's 149 years old. Can't really stop her from going out." Stefan said pointedly.

"Yes, but to everyone else in town she's eighteen. And your responsibility." She said kissing his lips and walking off.

Mine, don't you mean ours?" He called back to her.

"No, I already promised I'd be the cool parent. You get to be the bad one. Good thing you have plenty of practice with being a bad guy." She answered laughing. He laughed back then started to chase after her. She yelped the started running.

* * *

Felicity ran down the hall to the study and slowed down when she reached the doorway. Justin was sitting in an armchair with a book in his face. Felicity smiled and walked behind the the chair.

"No matter what year it is, or where we are you can't help yourself can you?" She asked sliding her arms around him from behind kissing his cheek.

"Do you know how many novels they own? Millions, from Gatsby to Harry Potter. I'm in heaven." He said seriously.

"You know I recall you saying the same thing about me not too long ago. In fact you use to say it all the time, then you stared reading. Your books are becoming the other women." She laughed.

"Oh, you got jokes do you?" He reached up and pulled her into his lap. He started tickling her sides.

"Justin, stop. Please." She laughed.

"Take it back." He said.

"I take it back. Just please stop." She gave in.

He stopped and helped her straighten up on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and went to kiss his cheek again but he turned his head and their lips crashes together.

The kiss started of slow. Just the two of them saying hello. Then they deepened it. It became more of a needing then a wanting. Felicity moved so she was straddling his waist. Justin slid his arms around her back. One arm stayed resting on her lower back creeping up her shirt. She other went into her hair. A kiss like this was normal between the two. It was like they were getting to know each other every morning.

When the need for air became increasingly necessary they broke apart. Leaning his forehead against hers they listened to each other breathe for a few minutes.

Justin lifted his left hand to brush her hair out of her face. His palm rested on her cheek and she leaned into it. This was a normal morning for them. Nothing else mattered. Not the Fellowship or their friends. Just them. It was in those few moments that they remembered why they were both fighting so hard to survive. Love.

"Now that I've said good morning, is there a real reason you interrupted me. Or did you just get bored on your own." Justin asked.

It took Felicity a moment to remember her reason for finding him. When she did she smiled.

"Oh, I came to ask you when the last time you talked to Jackson and everyone was." She answered.

Two weeks ago, why?" He asked curiously

"Because I want them here. I want them to meet everyone. Please, will you call them. I would feel less alone." She pleaded pouting her lips.

"First, put the lip away before we have a problem your dad might kill me for fixing. Second, I'm slightly hurt that you feel alone with just me. And third, I'll call." He said with a smile.

Felicity's face lit up with his words. She started to bounce excitedly on his lap, kissing any part of his face she could.

"Babe, remember that problem I said your dad would try to kill me for fixing?" She nodded, "Well, unless you're wanting me dead I suggest you stop bouncing. My self control is shit around you. But I really want to live." He said smiling.

She apologized the got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked slightly upset.

"I have to tell my dad we're expecting guests." She said skipping out the door.

Justin shook his head chuckling as he pulled out his phone and dialed an all too familiar number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"You ship yourselves across the country and you don't call to let us know you're safe. God Damn, April was worried the Fellowship had you jackass." The voice answered.

"We just got here last night." Justin said laughing.

"Yeah well in Aprilland you should've called the moment foot was in there door. Anyway, to what do I owe this call?" The voice asked.

"You need to control your wife Jacks. And Liss want you all to come here." Justin answered.

"All of us. That mean I have to get in a car for hours with Miss. Complain?" Jackson asked laughing.

"It's what she wants. And what Felicity wants..." Justin started

"Felicity gets, yeah yeah, I know. Alright we'll be there tomorrow afternoon." Jackson finished.

"Sounds good. Look I got to go. Liss and I are touring the town today. I'll see you tomorrow." Justin told his friend.

"OK, later." Jackson said hanging up.

As Justin walked out of the study the only thing running through his head was 'well tomorrow will be very interesting.'


End file.
